


At The Beginning With You (Life is a Road, Love is a River)

by LifeLover



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU from the season 5 finale.  Mainly based off "Murdoch Air" Pendrick/Murdoch slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Beginning With You (Life is a Road, Love is a River)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cameo (CameoSF)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoSF/gifts).



> This is for Cameo, in honor of her amazing Pendrick/Murdoch fics. And in honor of Dr. Paul Roberts, who I miss really badly. Title and lyrics are from the Disney song "At the Beginning" from the movie Anastasia.

_We were strangers starting out on a journey/_

_Never dreaming what we’d have to go through/_

_Now here we are and I’m suddenly standing …_

~~~~

 

_Softly, as the fireworks echoed in the sky, Murdoch and Julia kissed. It was wondrous and familiar and everything one could have hoped for. Hopes never did survive reality._

 

Murdoch sighed as he set down a piece of the burnt airplane, remembering the dream he’d been woken from. That night at the policeman’s ball, he’d been so happy, so hopeful that he and Julia would be together. Even Darcy had given his blessing, it seemed. Of course, they’d very quickly realized that too much had happened between them for a relationship to truly work out. They’d parted as very good friends when Julia left to go travel. That wasn’t to say it didn’t hurt. There was an ache somewhere behind his ribs and seeing Julia again, just back from her travels hadn’t really helped. Of course, Murdoch wasn’t sure if that was because of Julia or the prospect of seeing James Pendrick again.

 

James Pendrick. Now there was a true puzzle. From the very first time they had met, Pendrick had intrigued Murdoch. He was an enigmatic man, abrupt and clever. A genius – certainly, and no doubt an amazing inventor, but there had been something that pushed against Murdoch’s senses. He’d reacted by immediately assuming Pendrick guilty of whatever crime had been committed every time they met. Finding out the truth about Sally and how she’d fooled everyone had changed his perceptions. Of course, Julia had then left for Buffalo and Pendrick, catching Murdoch sitting despondently on a bench later that day had taken him to his house for dinner. They’d ended up commiserating each other and talking about inventions and their history far into the night. Pendrick had actually offered starting something – even if it was only mutual comfort, but Murdoch hadn’t even really allowed the offer to materialize. Pendrick had not mentioned it, realizing that he was not yet ready and had changed the subject to Nikola Tesla. Then they’d simply not seen each other again – Pendrick trying to bury himself in his inventions as Murdoch did in his work.

 

Then there had been the horseless carriage event. Stuck on thinking Pendrick had been to blame in some way, determined to find an excuse to keep company with the man, Murdoch had destroyed his financial investments and helped to ruin the man. At that point, he knew what the reason was. He was attracted to the man. When he’d first realized it, he’d almost killed himself by swerving his bike straight towards the river. He’d luckily caught himself and stopped on the grass, but had then proceeded to lose about an hour and a half of time sitting blankly on the grass inwardly having a major panic attack. Afterwards, he’d gone to see Dr. Roberts to ask his advice. Dr. Paul Roberts had explained about homosexuality and the different acts associated with it to Murdoch. He’d also been a sounding board for Murdoch’s fears about what this meant in term of being a Catholic and all in all, a good friend. Murdoch’s heart still stuttered when the reality struck him that Dr. Roberts was gone. As it was, Murdoch wasn’t quite sure if he was scared of seeing Pendrick again or anticipatory.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

As Murdoch entered and saw Pendrick, he couldn’t help but inwardly smile. Pendrick was on the telephone, sounding exasperated, an apron around his waist and his shirtsleeves rolled up to reveal tanned arms. To hide his liking of the man, Murdoch dropped the flying vehicle’s motor onto the table and proceeded to question Mr. Pendrick with his usual forceful intent. He noted with amusement how Pendrick ( _James_ his traitorous mind whispered) just talked blithely about science, knowing Murdoch would understand the principles involved. It was what made their conversations, when they weren’t about crime, so satisfying. No one else, not even George with all his loyalty and enthusiasm, really were up to talking about these concepts with Murdoch. He’d been awed at the ‘Pendrick Arrow’ and Pendrick has looked so proud. His hazel eyes had gleamed with the delight of the inventor and the barn’s light had lit his light brown hair with copper streaks. And then it had been stolen.

 

Murdoch stumbled out of the barn after Pendrick to see him sitting on the stool, a bitter look on his face. “Mr. Pendrick,” Murdoch had said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. The other man had turned to look up at him. “They’ve taken the ‘Arrow’, Murdoch. Damn them! They’ve taken it!” His face was grim with fury. “I know,” Murdoch replied, “I know. But we’ll figure this out.” Pendrick stood up, disbelief clear on his face and strode towards the door. “Mr. Pendrick,” Murdoch called after him. As Pendrick paused by the door, Murdoch came up to him. “We’ll get it back,” He said moving to catch the other’s gaze. “You have my word.” The lines of Pendrick’s face lessened for a moment and something flickered in his eyes, but then he nodded and said “That’s enough for me, then.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

Pendrick told his tale with his usual flair for drama and conspiracy, but the facts themselves were sound. They readied to part in the station, Murdoch asking “… I thought you were financially ruined.” “I was,” Pendrick stated, “thanks to you.” Murdoch winced at that, but listened as Pendrick explained about Reginald Gleason. “Risky move on his part,” Murdoch commented, filing away the name for either George or Higgins to check later. Pendrick had been hurt too often by those who should have had his back, Murdoch included, and he figured he could at least make sure this Gleason checked out. Pendrick left with the parting remark “In my opinion, it’s riskier to bet against me.”

 

Murdoch couldn’t help but smile, even as the Inspector pointed out his distrust. Murdoch ignored him, since he did trust Pendrick and he knew Brackenreid was annoyed about the lack of his wife’s support in his newest idea. Of course, Murdoch didn’t think the Inspector should join up again, either, but he wasn’t going to point that out. As it was, he had the other contest inventors to talk to. They all seemed extremely pleased that Murdoch understood what they talked about with no real trouble, but there wasn’t that sense of companionship Murdoch felt when he discussed science with Pendrick.

 

Of course, then it all went ends-up. Terrence Meyers being involved – well, Murdoch probably should have guessed sooner. He was still as smug as memory served and baldly lied to their faces. Murdoch then was distracted trying to break the news to Pendrick that his assistant had betrayed him. The look on Pendrick’s face had been bad enough, but then to realize that Concession 51 (used by a certain smarmy bastard and his agents before) was right by where Pendrick worked – well. Then of course, there was finding the dead man in the warehouse used by Meyers before and the man himself pointing a gun at them, like they were in the wrong.

 

“He’ll live …” Meyers muttered, then glanced wildly about. “Where’s my flying machine!?” “The Pendrick Arrow,” Murdoch asked stepping over the body and moving towards Meyers, indignation on Pendrick’s behalf coursing through him. “You claimed you didn’t take it!” “Of course we took it,” Meyers stated. “It was in the interest of national security.” “Oh,” Murdoch said with a calculating smile. He turned to exchange a ‘can you believe this man?’ glance with the Inspector and turned back with a superior smile. “Who stole it from you?” To which, Meyers could only admit grudgingly that he had no idea.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

Pendrick didn’t take the news well. “The Pendrick Arrow was never intended for military use!” He exclaimed. “Oh don’t be naïve,” Murdoch scoffed, although he understood the feelings way too well. What Meyers was doing – sometimes, he agreed with the Inspector that it would be much better if they could give him a ‘going-over’. He decided to focus on quelling the instant desire that had shot through him at seeing Pendrick in his leather bomber jacket. Pendrick explained about his tilters and how no one knew about them, finishing with “as you know, I have reason to be suspicious.” His face had a cynical cast to it, which changed to confusion at the mention of Gleason. Murdoch hoped Gleason was innocent, though he had a gut feeling the man was part of the governments’ tug-of-war.

 

Later, when George had confirmed Gleason’s non-existence Murdoch had felt a tug at his chest. Too much, too much had Pendrick suffered betrayal of trust and when George said he hadn’t gone yet, Murdoch had offered to tell the other inventor, knowing Pendrick would rather hear it from him. His gut had tugged at him as he approached the workshop. It was quiet. Too quiet. Entering, he had noted the signs of a struggle as he called, “Mr. Pendrick? Mr. Pendrick!” Stooping, he had touched the floor, confirming it was blood. “James …” he whispered, feeling fear spread icy fingers through his veins.

 

After alerting the Station, Murdoch had gone back to look at the burnt aircraft, Crabtree beside him. “Sir, do you think Mr. Pendrick is dead?” George asked cautiously. Murdoch looked at him, forcing the grief at such a thought down. “N .. No,” he said, unable to help the stutter, “I think it’s more likely that he’s been kidnapped.” If he thought like that, he could have hope. George’s reaction helped. For all his far-fetched ideas for inventions, the man had a genuine love of science and a simple way of seeing the essence of people for who they truly were.

 

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

The worry stayed with Murdoch throughout the hours. Even if Pendrick was alive, he would be tortured for the location of the tilters. If Murdoch could just figure out where the man was being held, he could find a way to rescue him. Myers’ arrival had diverted the pent-up energy slightly and the admission of “I need your help” was bittersweet. Murdoch’s only reply was a pointed “I see.” He then solved the cipher in less than 5 minutes, with George’s help and shooed the dumbfounded agent out of his office. While George looked up the information requested, Murdoch set out to make a paper airplane based off Pendrick’s idea and see if it really worked. He had a feeling he would need to know.

 

Then he’d found out the American agent, Clegg was involved and Pendrick was held at a secret military base just across the border. On the train ride to Lewiston, Murdoch finalized his plan. The only way he could see getting both James and the plane back was to fly the plane back over the border. Depending on Pendrick’s condition, Murdoch may need to fly the actual plane himself, though he hoped it wouldn’t be necessary. At the military base, the tilters strapped to his back, Murdoch peered around the corner into a warehouse. He saw Pendrick – dirty and beaten, but still defiant – greet Clegg with “Mr. Gleason.” His lips thinned and he snuck off to fix the tilters to the plane. He paused in his actions as Pendrick’s pained scream echoed towards him. Quickly, he turned back determined to get them out.

 

Having fixed his diversion (set fire to some stacks of hay), he snuck back to see the effect. He could only watch as Clegg did something, forcing another pained shout out of their prisoner. Clegg and the others fell for the diversion and he raced quickly towards Pendrick. “Mr. Pendrick,” he said softly, reaching to untie the ropes binding the man’s arms. “Murdoch,” the other said, relief evident. “My shoulder’s dislocated.” Having ascertained the left shoulder, Murdoch gently, but firmly fixed a sling for the arm. As he fastened it, he looked up to see Pendrick watching him, gratitude evident. Pain still evident in those expressive eyes, but also something fond. Hope bloomed slightly in his chest. Maybe after they got away ….

 

He hadn’t actually thought he’d have to fly personally, but as Pendrick logically pointed out, he was the only one able. He was terrified as the machine raced across the grass, but then they were rising and grinning, adrenaline flooding through him, he yelled “It’s flying! We’re flying!” Pendrick grinned back, saying smugly “What did you expect, man? I’m James Pendrick!” And they laughed like giddy schoolboys. They did have to test the tilters, but Murdoch trusted in Pendrick and when the other said “Fine work, Murdoch. Let’s aim for home,” Murdoch felt his heart was flying along with the machine.

 

Of course, Clegg had to try and shoot them down, but they managed to get out of range. And then came the realization that together, they were too heavy. There was nothing so terrifying as flying over large roaring waterfalls without enough fuel, and unsure if you would make it to dry land. Murdoch didn’t even have enough thought left for regrets. All he could do was trust in Pendrick’s suggestions and pray they made it. And they did, with a rough landing, but they survived. Murdoch flexed his aching hands and got out of his seat, grinning widely, as Pendrick waved his cap defiantly at American shores, saying “Take that! Nobody beats James Pendrick!”

 

And then Meyers had to try and take the machine. Suddenly terrified, Murdoch said “I had nothing to do with this!” Meyers narrowed his eyes and spitefully said, “Rest assured, Murdoch _was_ a dupe in all of this.” “I see,” arrived the cold reply from Pendrick and Murdoch felt his heart sink. He realized though what Pendrick was doing as the man started to push his machine and he gathered himself to support the man and keep the agents from interfering. As Meyers turned around and realized that Pendrick meant to drown the machine, he raced toward him, but determinedly, Murdoch held him back from reaching his friend, only releasing him once the flying machine was sailing down the river and over the falls.

 

Pendrick walked slowly back towards them, giving a slight nod towards Murdoch, eyes reassuring him that he understood the real story. He came to a stop next to Murdoch, saying “It’s not yours. I will not have my name on a war machine.” Meyers tried to threaten him, but feeling self-satisfied pleasure bubbling in him, Murdoch pointed out that Mr. Pendrick was only destroying personal property and there was no real crime in that, earning a grateful look from Pendrick. As Meyers and his men stomped off, Murdoch turned to the other inventor, his hair shining copper in the sunlight. “You risk losing your place in history … in not being the first,” he pointed out kindly. “We have but one life, Murdoch.” Pendrick replied cordially. “I have to be true to myself. Besides,” he continued, “we both know I was the first man to fly.” Warmed by his admission of Murdoch being that important, the Detective nevertheless replied mischievously, “Actually, Mr. Pendrick – I believe I was.” And they laughed, Pendrick replying “Touché.”

 

Suddenly emboldened, Murdoch turned and caught the other man’s hand, blushing slightly. “James,” he said quietly, looking at his friend, the one who he realized had caught his heart. “I’ve decided. About your offer – I’m ready.”

 

“Murdoch?”

 

The name was spoken quietly, hesitantly. And Murdoch could see the hope, the longing, and the insecurity that flashed over the other man’s face. With his other hand, he cupped the soft cheek, thumb tracing it tenderly as he leaned closer saying, “William, now. Call me William.” And he kissed him. At first the lips under his (warm and soft) were unresponsive, whether out of shock or fear he wasn’t sure. But they then relaxed, and with a little whimper, James surrendered to the sweet kiss, allowing Murdoch to explore and taste his mouth, their hands entangled and Murdoch’s other hand cupping the back of James’ head. When they drew back, Pendrick rested his head on Murdoch’s shoulder, trembling slightly. “William,” he murmured sounding awed, even shy. “Will.” Hearing his name spoken so shakily caused Murdoch’s heart to flip in his chest. “Am I dreaming?” The timidly asked question softened Murdoch’s face and he stroked through the other’s hair soothingly.

 

“No dream,” he said affectionately. “I know I made you wait a very, very long time. But I’m here now James. I’m not going anywhere. Not for a man, not for a woman. Not even for Julia.” Pendrick tightened the grip on his hand, as he raised his head to look at Murdoch, hazel eyes bright. “Promise?” he asked desperately. “Not even for Dr. Ogden?” Murdoch leaned forward to bestow another kiss on this man. This man who had waited so long without any sign his affection would be returned. “Not even for Julia,” he repeated. “You are the one who’s taken my heart, James.” Feeling silly and sentimental, but wishing to say the words he spoke gently. “I love you James Pendrick.” Pendrick blushed and hid his face in the crook of Murdoch’s neck. “I love you as well, William Murdoch,” was the soft and shaky reply. “I have for so dreadfully long … You are a very easy man to fall in love with.” Feeling wetness on his neck, Murdoch placed a kiss on the gleaming, wind-mussed hair. “I know. I’ve got you. I’m here.”   He knew that there would be difficulties to manage and arrangements to make. But he knew this love he’d found with this genius, this irascible inventor was worth it all.

 

 

_No one told me I was going to find you/_

_Unexpected what you did to my heart/when_

_I lost hope you were there to remind me/_


End file.
